PTB SUniversity 2012
by FemmeCullen
Summary: PTB S-University 2012 - Homework assigments. Please leave constructive feedback so I can improve my writing skills.
1. PreAssignment

PTB S-University 2012

I swipe the card and turn the doorknob to open it. I enter the room and close the door behind me, breathing heavily after running through the hotel corridors. I just hope to have detour the guy that's been following me.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A guy´s voice asks, startling me.

I turn around, bringing my right hand over my chest, in a futile attempt to stop my heart from beating so hard. The adrenalin running through my veins gives me the extra strength to do something I never thought I could do. I push the guy without even looking at him with all I have and bypassed to the other side of the room and into the bathroom, closing the door.

I couldn't hold it anymore; my body starts to shake uncontrollably. My knees finally give out, and I fall into the cold marble floor.

I start sobbing, so I wrap my arms around my middle trying to hold myself together.

Minutes passed and suddenly I felt myself being lift into someone's strong arms. I'm exhaust from my breakdown; I can't fight anymore, so I give up into the darkness.

I finally open my eyes looking around. Not knowing really what room I barged into in my attempt to get away from the murderer.

I find myself in a very comfortable bed, and I realize I'm in the Great Suite of the hotel. I get out of the bed and find my shoes beside the sofa across the room. I put them on, and then I walk towards the mirror above the drawers on my right. I stare at myself, this isn't me.

I'm looking at a very pale young woman; with puffy red eyes from crying. I turn my gaze to my left and see him standing beside the door watching me.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I don't know what to say, so I just watch him, while trying to find my voice.

"I…I think so."

"Are you sure? You rushed into my room last night looking so frightened and before you even said anything you rushed into the bathroom. I had to pick the lock to get to you after I called and you didn't answer. You got me worried."

"I'm so sorry. I just…"

I trail off. Not knowing if I should tell him what I just witnessed. For all I know, maybe he can be with the other guy. I don't know who I can or can't trust.

"Hey, whatever happened got you very upset and shaken. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just want you to know you can trust me and maybe I can help you."

"Thank you."

That's all I manage to say for now. Somehow, I have the feeling I can sincerely trust him, but I just don't want to talk about it yet.

He walks towards me and stands close.

"Hey, I know you are still scared," he says in a low voice, as he reached for a loose strand of hair and pulls it behind my ear, caressing my cheek and neck in the process.

I gasp at the contact and turn my head up, just to meet his emerald green gaze. I lost all train of thoughts.

"Please trust me beautiful," he pleads.

My breathing hitches, an electric buzz runs slowly down my spine. I can't find my will to stop me from staring intensely.

He seems as overwhelmed as I am. Neither of us is unbiased of our feelings towards each other.

My eyes lower to see his lips, his tongue moistures his lips, sensing of what is about to happen next.

He lowers his head and steps closer to me, his arms wraps around my waist and finally his lips met mine.

Our kiss starts slowly, his tongue tempting my lower lip every time with its touch. I invite him in, his tongue finally meeting mine in a slow passion dance.

My hands travel along his arms, towards his shoulders and finally find the nape of his neck.

He pulls me closer, without stopping our kiss, he lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He takes us toward the bed and gently puts me down. His hands find their way to my face and stroke down my neck until he reaches the hem of my shirt. He gazes at me, asking for the unspoken permission to continue. I just nod. He lifts my shirt off, and then he takes his off.

He towers over me kissing my temple, my cheek. All the way down my neck, until he meets my shoulder, he pulls at the strap of my bra with his teeth around my shoulder until it falls down my arm. He does the same with the other.

"So beautiful," he whispers.

My body is waking up to feel things I haven't felt before. There is a heat traveling from my feet to my head, sensations everywhere.

He gently wraps me in his arms and unclasps my bra, while I try the same with his belt. He lets it fall onto my lap, as I take his belt out of the loops in his jeans. I then grab both and throw them besides our shirts.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes, please."

I push myself further up the bed while he unbuckles his jeans and pulls them down. He is standing just in his boxers. I take off my jeans as well.

He then puts his hands on either side of my panties and pulls them away slowly, watching every reaction I have with his intense gaze. He stands up and takes his boxers off and finally he is there naked before me. The anticipation is there.

Without a word he lowers both onto the bed, kissing every inch of my body he reaches, turning the heat of my body into a fire explosion.

I feel him everywhere, his body covering mine, the sexual tension is there, and we both surrender into its charm. There is no way of stopping this. I can't, it's drowning me. And so he enters me slowly.

I feel each move he makes until he is deep inside. My body feels the electric current that flows from within. I'm surrounded by his seamless body. I meet each of his thrust with mine, finding the rhythm that will take us both to oblivion.

My body is quivering with anticipation. Seeking the release, that will fulfill me completely.

Our eyes meet once again, we are both panting. The pleasure is scaling higher and higher. We both feel it. Our bodies are communicating the unspoken words.

He starts to speed up, his need is palpable, I feel him throbbing and twitching inside. His movements are becoming erratic, mines are too. I lower my hand down my stomach towards where I need it the most. I feel him, I feel us intertwined, and I start circling and caressing myself, as I we can't take more time, we both need to find our more than desire release.

It doesn't take much, and my body starts to respond as I near the highest point, clenching all around him. My body finally reaches the most pleasurable point and my orgasm swifts the world around me, my body explodes.

A few seconds later I hear him grunt as he stills all movement and surrender to his release, he then collapses besides be, both of us panting and completely and utterly satisfied.

After what seems hours, I finally turn to face him, he is watching me with a look I've never seen, it's like he truly loves me. I wonder why? It's not like we have met each other that well before. Could you love someone you haven't really met before, does love at first sight really exist?

And then I hear him say, "I love you." And I know now that I've love him since the fist day our life's cross paths.

A/N:

Un-beta'ed, sorry for any mistakes. Also English is my second language.

Thank you for reading and hope you get a minute to leave a constructive feedback in the reviews, after all this is my homework and you can all help me improve my writing skills.


	2. Ficology

**Smut University 2012**

**Posted June 29, 2012**

**Lesson – Ficology: The Human/Vampire Reproductive System by TheSaintsMistress**

**Assignment - Write a lemon using a Karma Sutra position you've never come across in a fic before. Steer clear from overly descriptive lemons where body parts and sexual positions become a biology lesson.**

**Challenge – not getting lost in the plot.**

Canoe Canoodle by FemmeCullen

Three days since the ship sank, only two days left of food and water. It's been so long since we were together, and probably would be the last. We are on a lost at sea. We don't know if there are any other survivors. We haven't seen any boats around since the accident.

We lay down in the little raft. I turn around to face her. She is still as beautiful as the first day I saw her. Long brownish hair, with a little touch of red, when see in the sunlight, pink cheeks, slender body and big brown expressive eyes that always let me get lost in them.

"Bella, I love you so much," I say to her, while caressing her cheek.

It hasn't been a day when I didn't tell her, and show her how much I love her. It's still never enough. She's everything to me.

"Edward, I need you. One last time, please," she pleads.

Our minds have always been in synchronization with one another's thoughts. It's like we are both part of the same soul.

"I need you to my love," I reply. Trying to convince myself, that this isn't the end of us, only a new beginning. Probably the start of something much greater than what we already have.

I slowly trace my hand along her shoulder, down her arm. I stop at the hip and squeeze gently, while I pamper kisses down the same path my hand traced. I pull her to me, trying to get as close to each other as possible. There isn't much room, but I'm spooning her from behind.

She turns and meets my gaze, our eyes are the windows of our souls, and as such, they let us see pass everything. We can only see the reflection of our love.

I want to cherish this moment, not because it might be the last, but because I always do when I'm with her. I undo the top of her bikini and tenderly take it off, my shirt was already at the other side of the raft, protecting the little water and food we have left.

I brace myself up on one elbow, so I can be able to reach to kiss her lips. Even chapped from the sun and dehydration we are suffering, they are still warm. As our kiss deepens, our need increases.

Our tongues start their dancing, while caressing the other, trying to get as much as we can. My hand touches her belly, and makes a path from her navel up to the curve of her breasts.

I massage one of them, and then the other. Trying to pay both the similar attention they deserve. Bella's breathing hitches, and I know we are on the same path. I start to kiss the one I'm closest to, while caressing the other.

Afterwards, I entwine my fingers with her bikini bottom and take them off. I do the same with my swimming trunks. I need to feel all of her with me, and I know she feels the same way.

Our needs are always in time to one another. We don't need to say much, we only let our bodies express what words fail to do, as there are no words for this type of feeling, the connection we have is strong.

I start to rub her clit in order to get a little natural lubrication, since we are so parched there is no much but I know together we can get enough. She starts to moan in pleasure, and that's my cue to feel the same. Her pleasure is what brings me pleasure.

I start grinding into her back, looking for a little relief. I slip my fingers into her and increase my speed as she starts to hump my hand, trying to meet me half way. Our pleasure is building rapidly.

I feel how she starts to tighten around my fingers, she is close, a little rub and she climaxes. I keep going, more gentle until she is ready for me. When she is, I slowly ease into her.

Her body is perfect for me, she is tight and my pleasure is infinite when I'm with her. The connection is more than a physical one.

I start to move slowly, in and out of her, my thrust are met by hers, both seeking one another until we climax in unison. Calling both our names and declaring our love.

When we finally come around, I'm not able to hold back and so I finally lay back, unable to keep my hold, but never stop showing how much I love her and need her.

"I love you forever," I say to her.

"I love you too," she replies.

I kiss her one last time as I hold on to her, as close as we can, and we drift into a deep sleep, wondering if we are ever going to wake up again.

A/N:

Thank you for reading and please leave a constructive review. This will help me improve my writing skills. English is my second language, so any grammar mistakes please let me know to learn from them too.


End file.
